watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Renae
Renae is a regular member of WatchGirlsPlay, and is one of the original members on the channel, making her debut in Inside alongside Mariya. She made her initial final appearance in Five Nights at Treasure Island. Rashae, her twin sister, joined the channel in late 2013. Her name is usually shortened to Nae by the other girls and the fans. She made a guest return on the May 19th, 2016 in a Livestream and returned to the channel in a special video titled "Naepie". She made her official return to the channel on August 5th, 2016. About Renae has a calm and bubbly personality, having a great sense of humor and is one of the more level headed girls when it comes to rage or horror games. She is one of the more vocal of the girls and sometimes has the tendency to ramble on and on, often times catching herself doing so. Her commentaries borderline the explicit territory but she is nowhere near as vulgar as Andrea or Mars. She has stated a few times that horror is not her thing, and it shows, usually being afraid to face the unknown. Though she will often brave through the horrors and complete a game. She usually has a determination to win, not giving up and playing a game for hours or continuing a game the next day to complete it, thus she rarely ever rage quits. In 2015, it was revealed that she had left the channel to focus on school and life outside of GirlsPlay. Outside of the channel, she is usually shown to focus more on fitness, something her twin also focuses on. On May 19th, 2016, Renae made a surprise guest appearance on a livestream, much to the fans excitement. She appeared in a special video before officially returning to the channel on August 5th, 2016. Her personality since her return has remained much of the same, albeit quieter earlier on, possibly from not being on the channel for so long. Interaction with others Renae gets along with the other girls pretty well, her fun personality blending well into the group. Of the girls, she seems to be the closest with Mariya, Andrea, and Rashae. Renae and Mariya were close friends from before GirlsPlay and were paired in co-ops, the pair being named Naeriya by the fans. She was also present for Mariya's wedding, being a bridesmaid. She was naturally close to Rashae, being her twin sister, while Andrea and Renae were once housemates, as revealed by Renae in Neverending Nightmares. After her initial departure, she was mentioned many times during livestreams. She was usually mentioned by fans who would ask the girls about her well-being. The girls still kept in touch with Renae in between her departure and return. Upon her return to the channel, she seems to get along well with the newer members that have come after her. Video appearances Public videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig: 1 (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 2, 3, 4 (w/Mariya) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1, 2 (#11, #129) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-8 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160) *Unfair Mario: 1, 2, 3 (#14, #72, #210) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Mariya) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Mariya) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-5, 8, 9 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #178, #216) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Sydney) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2, 3 (#30, #135) *Swing Soccer (w/Andrea) (#33) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Stairs (#47) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Rashae) (#52) *GirlsPlay Update (w/Mariya) (#54) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Give Up (#58) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1, 2, 3 (#75, #101, #137) *Evie: 1, 2 (#78, #143) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #122) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha, 1-8 (#94, #99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Dark Deception (#114) *The Forest (#116) *Outlast Montage (w/Andrea) (#117) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *AFK: 1-9, 50, 52, 53, 56-59, 61 (#142, #154, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #649, #657, #662, #675, #681, #680, #684, #691) *Sally.exe (#149) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #240) *The Evil Within: 1 (#170) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1, 2 (censored) (#183, #273) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1, 2 (#195, #284) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Mariya) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Mariya) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *Kissing Simulator (w/Mariya) (#227) *React: 1-3, 30, 32-41 (#244, #228, #245, #612, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729) *Life is Strange: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2, 3 (solo) (#230, #234, #242, #246, #247, #721, #726) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#241) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Mariya) (#271) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Mariya) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Sonic Unfair (#287) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Special video: Naepie (#607) *Creepypasta: 7 (#611) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 3, 5 (#630, #734) *Whack the Creeps (#650) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) *Stick Shift (#668) *Outbreak (#677) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Pewdiebot (#683) *Slither.io (#687) *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: 1-6 (#696, #697, #699, #700, #701, #736) *Night Blights: 3, 4 (#705, #728) *Timore Inferno (#708) *Whack the Terrorist (#713) *Guts and Glory (#714) *Tea Party Simulator (#718) *Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 (#720) *Play With Me (#723) *Succulent (#730) *Hello Neighbor (#732) Unlisted/Private videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Rashae) Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Dead by Daylight (#711) Trivia *Renae was originally not part of the original girls when the channel was conceived, instead Rashae was suppose to be in the original group. However, Rashae had gotten engaged and moved interstate before the channel started filming, so the group quickly invited Renae. *Renae has taken the quickest to get to 50, 100, 150, and 200 video appearances. **It took 61 videos for Renae to reach 50 video appearances. **It took 133 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 100 video appearances. **It took 185 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 150 video appearances. **It took 254 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 200 video appearances. *If one were to count the videos where she was an inactive member, Renae has taken the longest to get to 250 public video appearances, taking 706 videos (from debut) to reach the milestone. *Of the girls that have had their siblings appear on the channel, Renae is the only one whose sibling was part of the core group. *Renae was originally meant to play Game of Thrones before it was picked up by Sydney, instead she played Life is Strange. *Out of all the former members, Renae has lasted the longest with 216 public videos and 237 overall videos at the time of her departure. *Of the former girls that have done solo plays, Renae is one of two members to have never completed their current solo play before their departure, Molly being the other. **Coincidentally, both Renae and Molly have played and never finished Life is Strange and The Evil Within, though the latter was only played by Renae as a standard gaming video. **Renae picked up Life is Strange after her return, starting from where she left off. External links Category:Members Category:Renae Category:Current members